


i'm your sinner (and your whore)

by BloodInTheFields, JZXR7



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Close Quarters, Degradation, F/F, Insults, Power Dynamics, Spanking, Teasing and begging, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:00:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23295916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodInTheFields/pseuds/BloodInTheFields, https://archiveofourown.org/users/JZXR7/pseuds/JZXR7
Summary: Due to circumstances entirely beyond Tissaia’s control (Yennefer. Due to Yennefer), she’s found herself trapped in her bedroom with a human whirlwind during a minor pandemic.She has decided, in all her collected wisdom as Rectoress, that the girl has ten minutes to stop talking before Tissaia takes drastic measures.
Relationships: Tissaia de Vries/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Comments: 15
Kudos: 160





	i'm your sinner (and your whore)

**Author's Note:**

> READ. THE. TAGS. Thank you.
> 
> Can you tell which of us wrote what? ;)

When Yennefer had received a message from Triss stating that she was worried about Tissaia because Aretuza was quarantined after a spell went rogue and started infecting people with the pressing need to tear the nearest person limb from limb, she had really just wanted to watch the chaos. And perhaps eviscerate Stregobor and blame infection. It had been a perfectly innocent idea, mostly.

When she’d teleported in, it had taken all of three seconds to decide this was the funniest thing she’d ever seen. Most mages, just like her when she was new at court, didn’t know shit about physical combat, and seeing the sheer hilarity that was a mob of idiots attempting to slap each other to death would be one of her happiest memories for years to come.

Tissaia hadn’t been hard to find in this mess. Not that Yennefer had been worried about her, but she adored Triss and if it made her happier for Yennefer to say “the wicked witch is still alive and kicking,” that’s what she was going to do. They may have been somewhat friendlier after Sodden, but a girl could still joke.

Tissaia had stationed herself in the student’s quarters, spelling the doors shut as teenage girls acted like teenage girls and refused to stay in the damn rooms for their own safety. Which really wasn’t fair. Tissaia should be quarantined too, for everyone _else’s_ safety.

So that was how she’d ended up spelling Tissaia inside of her room, only to discover that she was stuck as well. And couldn’t quite figure out why the door wouldn’t fucking open. 

That was two days ago. Tissaia is, understandably, quite pissed at her. But Triss said she was going to show up with a cure, and in the meantime, it’s not like any of the idiots alive and on Aretuza after Sodden could hurt a fly, much less each other. So why worry?

Tissaia will maintain if asked in the first place, which she will not be, that she is not _worried_ , she is enraged. Yennefer is not the quietest of creatures on a good day, and the past two days have been anything but good. She has chattered away incessantly, most likely getting on her nerves on purpose to entertain herself, and what Tissaia will emphasize is this: it was inevitable that she’d lose her temper eventually. Yennefer had to have known this. She chose her path.

The fact that this path leads to Tissaia snapping and leaving Yennefer magically tied to her bed with a gag in her mouth for a few hours of peace and quiet doesn’t _matter._ Yes, it is a poor choice. Yes, she ends up regretting it afterward, when Yennefer has so many questions about why she knew that spell in the first place. But it’s not like she meant it in a sexual way. She just wanted an hour without hearing Yennefer talk. And so when it happens again? Still not fully her responsibility. Yennefer was clearly provoking her on purpose until she restrained her. For the eighth time in forty-eight hours.

She knows how bad that sounds, but it has been a very mentally trying time. And Yennefer does look very good in restraints. _Not that it matters._

Yennefer is now hoping this quarantine lasts several more days at the least. She knows the second that door opens, Tissaia will never mention this again, but right now she’s intrigued and actually really turned on. So yeah, she decides her new hobby is harassing Tissaia until she loses control of her magic and ties her up. Being all helpless and dependent on Tissaia is fun. She was not aware she’d find that enjoyable, but life is full of surprises, and now she can barely look at Tissaia’s bed without getting turned on. And while she wants more than anything for Tissaia to just crawl on top of her the next time she has an impatient moment and fuck her, being made to wait while completely under her control is so fucking hot.

The problem is this: Tissaia finally has a method of controlling Yennefer’s chaos. It’s just that her thoughts are now also chaos. Very arousing chaos that she cannot stick in a corner of the room and ignore. Yennefer has been kind enough to offer an alternative method to shut her up, one that would double as an excellent stress release, and she’s very tempted. She hates that she is.

Tissaia finally snaps when Yennefer decides to go through a bit of a nudist phase. Because yes, they’re running low on magical fuel, so really neither of them should be wasting energy to summon new dresses, and Tissaia’s don’t fit Yennefer, so while hers is drying from her attempt at doing laundry she really should just prance around naked. This is the explanation Tissaia is offered, and she doesn’t care for it one bit. No matter how attractive Yennefer’s naked body may be.

Tissaia loses her composure when Yennefer then decides to flop onto her bed and start asking very invasive questions about the last time she had sex. She is not willing to entertain that discussion at all and is about to just let her magic do what it’s there for, which is to make problems go away, but she knows Yennefer is right and they shouldn't use magic unless absolutely necessary. Which means she can't magically gag her. 

This limits the ways to shut her up without resorting to murder.

She has considered murdering her a few times, but this is a better idea, she thinks as she shoves Yennefer down into her mattress and binds her hands behind her back. If Yennefer wants to make constant noise, then she can scream for her instead of asking idiotic questions.

Yennefer is all too happy to scream Tissaia's name and she is very intent on making this as embarrassing for Tissaia as possible, so as Tissaia begins to tie her hands behind her back, she is already racking her brain for ways to throw her off whatever plan she’s cooked up.

"Oh yes, make me your little slut" she moans, and Tissaia has to pause. Surely she heard that wrong? “Come on. Please? You know you want to put me in my place.”

Tissaia is going to ignore exactly how much she likes the idea of treating Yennefer like a cheap slut and fucking her until it hurts too much for her to move. It’s difficult. She rather likes it when Yennefer talks like that, and perhaps if she were always so pliant the gags would be unnecessary. So maybe she’s losing her mind from cabin fever, but she goes along with it.

"Tell me how naughty you've been, so I know exactly how much to punish you," Tissaia ends up saying, her tone conveying much more confidence than she feels.

"I've been so bad," Yennefer says, "I've had so many impure thoughts about you, I've touched myself so many times thinking of you and how I'd please you."

Well, that's not exactly something Tissaia wants to punish her for, but... she yanks her hair hard, making Yennefer arch back, mouth open in ecstatic shock. "Tell me exactly what you had in mind," Tissaia growls.

"Please Tissaia--"

_Smack!_

A hand lands on her ass, and Yennefer cries out at the sharp sting of it. She corrects herself immediately. "Please Mistress. Please forgive me for being such a whore, forgive me for my sins. Please punish me as you wish, Mistress!"

Fuck. Tissaia is already so wet and this... whatever this is has barely started. She can see Yennefer is enjoying this little performance. She’s so wet, enough that Tissaia can see it, and she’s barely touched her. “Are you sure about that? You won’t enjoy it, not like you’re enjoying this. You’re not even trying to hide it, are you? Such a filthy slut for me, getting aroused at the thought of me punishing you.”

“Yes, Mistress! Anything you want, I belong to you, please! Use me however you like.”

Yennefer’s pleading makes her insides throb. The idea of Yennefer belonging to her is possibly the most arousing thing she’s ever heard. That clever little mouth of hers could be put to so many better uses, but she does want to punish her first. She’ll look so good beneath Tissaia, forced to lay on her wounds as she eats her cunt. "What use would I have for a slut like you? Hmm?"

Yennefer grins back at her, reminding Tissaia just how much of a game this is to her and the urge to spank her rises again. "I would let you fuck me whenever you want, however you want. I would be your plaything, your little obedient slut, your toy. Please, Mistress, I would make you feel so good..."

"Why would I let such a filthy beast touch me," Tissaia snarls, reaching underneath Yennefer to twist an erect nipple.

“How better to control me, Mistress? To have me obey your every command for the chance to touch you? I can be so good when I’m properly motivated, you know I can. And I’m sure you’ve missed having someone competent around.” The girl lifts her ass, begging for another slap. Tissaia can’t take her eyes away. “And I promise I’d be the best you ever had. Because no one wants to please you more than I do, will be half as obedient.”

“Then lift that pert little ass of yours up for me and stay still. I think ten for causing this little situation, another ten for your cheek, and maybe ten more for such shameless bragging. Now, what shall I hit you with, hmm? What do you think you deserve?”

"I can take anything Mistress. Your hand, or a whip or a riding crop when you get tired of that." Tissaia rather likes these ideas. Her hand lands on Yennefer's ass again, harder this time, and the girl's instinctive whimper turns into a moan and her ass is up in the air a second later.

"Oh, Mistress I know you're going to punish me so well. Please teach me to behave for you!" Damn right, she is.

Tissaia switches from her hand to a leather whip around halfway through Yennefer’s punishment. While she’s far from getting tired, Yennefer has started rocking back into her hand and moaning in ecstasy with each blow, and for something that’s meant to be a punishment, she’s been enjoying it a bit too much. This is much better, Yennefer shaking with the effort it takes not to flinch out of the way of each lash, breathing ragged, no energy left for backtalk. She’s so lovely like this, red marks all over her back and thighs, open and dripping and just begging for Tissaia to fill her up. It’s the first time she doesn’t mind being trapped with her at all. Tissaia brings the whip down hard over Yennefer’s ass and she screams. “Oh, thank you Mistress!”

“You’re welcome. Now, last ten, be good and take them like the needy little slut you are and maybe I’ll put something in that pretty cunt of yours.” And then refuse to fuck her with it, of course, only to make her deal with the pain of being stretched open while pleasuring Tissaia, but dear Yennefer doesn’t need to know about that.

Yennefer is out of her mind, moaning and babbling words she doesn't even realize she's letting out of her sore throat. "Yes Mistress," over and over again, "thank you" every time Tissaia whips her harshly. And then it stops. She expects the crack of the whip and it doesn't come and she all but collapses on the mattress. A caress on her backside, barely there, makes her flinch and hiss in pain. Still, she thanks Tissaia.

"You've been good, pet. Maybe even a slut such as yourself deserves a little reward. On your back. Now.” Yennefer obeys without question, almost sobbing at the pressure of the sheets on her cuts. But anything Tissaia wants, she’ll get. “I think it’s time I found a use for that mouth of yours. Go on. Please your mistress. I think you’ve earned that.” She doesn’t take off her dress, dragging her skirt up over her thighs and settling over Yennefer’s face. She’s so wet, and Yennefer is already dying to taste her.

Keeping her skirt on is a calculated move, meant to remind Yennefer this is in no way about her. Because despite wanting very much to see Yennefer pleasuring her, Tissaia thinks it's a much better way to put Yennefer in her place and to make her feel like nothing more than a toy to not even allow her to see her. Besides, it allows Tissaia to let her pleasure show on her face without restraint. Yennefer eats her cunt like she's starving. Her hands are still bound behind her back so she does the job with her mouth and tongue only, and Tissaia shivers. Yennefer definitely has done that before. She grinds down against Yennefer’s face, unwilling to let Yennefer control the pace of this. The girl is going to be absolutely covered in her come, but it’ll look so pretty on her and maybe that will knock her down a few pegs. Probably not. Knowing Yennefer, she’ll probably find that arousing, not that she cares either way. Yennefer’s tongue flattens over her clit and she hisses. It feels so good, having the little bitch obedient for once, and she’s so good with her mouth. Tissaia can feel her orgasm approaching and is almost disappointed until she remembers that she can stay right here until she gets bored of letting Yennefer worship her. And that’s exactly what she’s going to do, actually. She has a feeling Yennefer will run out of energy before she does, given how very enthusiastic she is in serving Tissaia, while she just has to stay on top of her. And then when she’s all worn out, she can either just leave Yennefer here or fuck her, depending on her mood.

She hears the muffled sounds of pleasure that Yennefer makes from beneath her and the hand that isn’t bracing against the headboard finds Yennefer's hair and grabs it tightly. The gesture is greeted with a guttural moan against Tissaia's cunt and she clenches, her first orgasm hitting her like a freight train. Tissaia's body goes taut and her mouth opens in a silent scream, and Yennefer doesn't stop working her. Tissaia wonders how she can even breathe under her.

Everything hurts, but Yennefer wouldn’t move for anything. Tissaia tying her up and using her for her own pleasure is the most arousing thing that has ever happened to her, and the feeling of belonging completely to another person is absolutely wonderful. So yes, her jaw and tongue ache, but Tissaia is still on top of her and Yennefer is lost in the taste and feel of her. She has no idea how many times she’s made Tissaia come at this point because the woman has been less than reactive, but Yennefer never wants to stop. Tissaia’s hand feels so good in her hair, pulling just as hard as she’d hoped, and every time her fingers tighten as she gets closer to the edge once more is the best compliment Yennefer could ever be given.

Tissaia is starting to doubt that Yennefer will tire before she does. She's quite exhausted after her fourth orgasm, and yes Yennefer has slowed down to a more languid pace, as if she's kissing a lover with reverence, as if her tongue isn't shoved up Tissaia's cunt, and Tissaia squirms. She might be able to take a fifth orgasm but that will be it. She chances a look behind her and sees Yennefer's parted legs and the wetness between them, and how it has dripped onto the mattress, and she grits her teeth. Yennefer is her slut, she will not lower herself to the degrading task of licking her clean, but the mental image of doing just that is clear before her eyes and Tissaia groans. Instantly, Yennefer's pace picks up, energy seemingly renewed.

Yennefer loves every sound Tissaia makes. She can’t see her face, so it’s the only confirmation she has that Tissaia is enjoying this properly. She’s been getting tired, but dear gods she wants to hear Tissaia moaning for her again, so she’s just going to have to work through the muscle ache. She can feel Tissaia’s weight shifting down as she begins to lean more heavily against the bed frame, soft thighs beginning to give out, and she is going to make Tissaia come again if it kills her. One more, just to prove she can, that Tissaia should keep her because she’s never going to get anyone else like this. Yennefer is almost delirious, both from what's happening and from her own arousal that's gone beyond painful but she doesn't quit, doesn't stop even when she feels a new gush of warm liquid smear her mouth and chin. She only relents when Tissaia's hand presses on her forehead to keep her from following as Tissaia rises shakily and leaves her spot on Yennefer's face.

“Such a good little slut for me. You like that, don’t you, me using you like a toy?”

“Oh yes, Mistress. I love it!” Yennefer grins up at her, drenched in Tissaia’s slick, legs spread to show off her own need. She’s absolutely glorious like this.

“And now I suppose you’d like some sort of release?”

“Only if you think I’ve earned it, Mistress. But yes. I’d love to feel you inside of me, making me yours.”

Tissaia slaps her, hard. “You already are mine, whether you’re worth keeping or not.” She appraises Yennefer’s dripping cunt. She wants to fill her up so badly, see her fingers or a toy inch inside of her, the way her eyes would roll back in her head as Tissaia fucked her open. It’s really a question of whether she’s willing to give Yennefer the satisfaction. "I think I want to watch my little whore try and get herself off without using her hands," Tissaia finally decides. If Yennefer gives her a good enough show, she might be swayed into fucking her afterward.

Yennefer whimpers and rolls onto her stomach then gets on her knees. She looks around, eyes wild, and Tissaia sees the moment an idea forms in her mind. Yennefer, with the hands tied behind her back, manages to grab a pillow that she shoves between her legs. Tissaia's breath catches. "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to show you how desperate I am for you to fuck me, Mistress. What a needy slut I am." Yennefer’s hips buck desperately against the pillow, high-pitched whimpers falling from her lips. It’s clearly not anywhere close to enough friction, but she looks absolutely delectable grinding against the thing. She has a vision of Yennefer riding a toy cock, restrained and unable to come, and decides that perhaps once their magic isn’t only for emergencies she’s going to have to summon all sorts of things for her little whore to take for her. “Oh, that’s adorable. And here I thought you needed me.”

Yennefer’s movements grow faster, her eyes locked on Tissaia and absolutely frenzied. “I do, Mistress! I need you so badly. I don’t think I even need to come, I just want to feel you. Do you know how long I’ve wanted you to take me? Gods, it feels like forever. My mouth, my cunt, my ass, it’s all yours. Please!”

Tissaia, try as she might, cannot stay still after such a heartfelt confession. She yanks the pillow from beneath Yennefer and throws it aside. Yennefer's pupils are so dilated as they stare up at her; Tissaia almost feels guilty for denying her for so long. She unties Yennefer's hands quickly.

"On your hands and knees."

"Yes, Mistress."

"Beg for it, slut. Beg, and if you do it well I might allow you one finger."

“Please, Mistress! Please give me your finger to fuck myself on. I want to be a good little slut for you, please let me! I want to feel you inside of me, to show you how soaked I am for you. No one else has ever made me this wet. Please, please fuck me!”

Tissaia grins. She will never, ever get tired of hearing that. She trails her hands over the red, swollen skin of Yennefer’s ass, giving her a light smack to watch her body jolt before moving to her inner thighs. She spreads Yennefer’s lower lips apart with her thumbs, admiring the way she shines with slick. Tissaia blows a stream of cool air over the inflamed skin and Yennefer shivers.

“One finger. For a whore like you that should be enough.” She watches, enraptured, as her index finger disappears inside of Yennefer, then reappears as the girl moves her hips forward and backward, effectively fucking herself on Tissaia's finger. "That's it, slut, show me how desperate you are for my finger."

"Oh," Yennefer pants. This is too little, she's so wet and needs so much more. "Please, more, please Mistress!"

"You whore," Tissaia growls, slapping her ass. "Greedy little whore."

Yennefer whimpers. She's never felt so completely out of her mind, it's almost like she's having an out-of-body experience. Never could she have ever imagined being a complete slave to her desire.

"Look at you," Tissaia says, words dripping with contempt. "You're like a bitch in heat."

“Yes! I’m your bitch! Please give me more, Mistress!”

Tissaia grins. Yennefer looks so good wrapped around her. She wants to give the girl her wish, see exactly what she can take before it’s far too large and begs for it to stop. She could spend a whole night indulging Yennefer’s every desire in the way she’ll like least.

“And why on earth would I do that? There’s nothing I could want from you that you haven’t already begged to give me. You are a whore. You are for my pleasure, not the other way around. And so, unless you can make this very much worth my while, I’m hardly going to give a cheap slut any more of my time.”

"Oh, Mistress, fuck, I--I'll do anything! Anything! I'll torch the whole continent if you want me to, I'll eviscerate Stregobor, I'll--please, anything, I need more Mistress, please give me more!"

A second finger slams into her and Yennefer howls, head thrown back. What a sight! Tissaia's free hand grabs her ass and pulls it towards her, accompanying Yennefer's rapid movements as she fucks herself harder on Tissaia's hand. Yennefer is in utter bliss. She’s not sure what, if anything, she said to make Tissaia give this to her but she’s in heaven. Tissaia feels incredible inside of her, the hand pulling her in rough and demanding. She still wants more, may never stop wanting more, but Tissaia hitting that one rough patch inside of her with every single thrust is making her lose her mind. She craves friction like she craves air. She’d do anything for Tissaia to touch her clit, anything at all, but she’s already offered that so there’s really nothing she can do besides ride this out and pray Tissaia feels merciful enough to make her come instead of punishing her further.

"Do you want to come, slut?" The demeaning words in Tissaia's mouth are what have been getting Yennefer so aroused from the beginning. It's such a high to hear her degrading her, Yennefer feels like she's going to explode.

"Yes Mistress, I want to come, please let me come!"

Tissaia retracts her fingers instead, and Yennefer bites back a sob at the loss. Tissaia's hand on her ass releases her tortured flesh, choosing instead to soothe her skin with soft caresses. Yennefer whimpers.

"Such a good little whore," Tissaia mutters, enjoying the sight of dripping wetness on Yennefer's thighs.

"Please Mistress," Yennefer begs quietly. "I'm yours. Only yours. Please take me." 

They've been at it for over an hour and Tissaia knows Yennefer can hold on much longer, knows the girl can withstand a great deal. "Will you be quiet from now on?"

"Yes, Mistress."

"You'll only speak when spoken to?"

"Yes, Mistress." 

All right, then. Tissaia can work with that. If the slut disobeys, Tissaia already has ideas for future punishment. Tissaia slips three fingers into tight, wet heat and Yennefer almost wails before cutting herself off. “Oh no. You make as much noise as you want now, but once I’m done with you, you’re silent. Do you understand, bitch?”

“Oh, gods yes. Thank you, Mistress! Oh, thank you so much!”

Tissaia curls her fingers and begins to thrust harder, using her hips for leverage, and Yennefer starts to unravel at the seams. Half of what she’s saying is gibberish, repetitions of “yes!” or “please more!” and whispered thanks. She rather likes these noises, likes the wet sounds of Yennefer’s cunt around her fingers even better. She can feel when Yennefer is about to come. She’s tightening like a vice around her hand, just unable to fall over the edge without a bit of help. “Come for me like the slut you are. Come all over my fingers, you’ve begged for them enough. That’s all the payment you’ll be getting for putting out for me.”

Yennefer all but collapses right there, contracting violently around her, sobbing with pleasure as Tissaia keeps thrusting into her. Finally, Yennefer's body goes slack, and Tissaia slows to a still. She keeps her fingers buried deep in Yennefer's heat, enjoys the pulsing she feels there, the sight of Yennefer's ass still up in the air despite her head being pressed against the mattress. The girl is half-delirious, muttering her thanks over and over again. Her hair is drenched in sweat and matted to her forehead. Tissaia watches her eyes close as she takes out her fingers. She allows her pet to catch her breath for a handful of seconds while she wipes her fingers onto sheets that need to be changed anyway. Yennefer purrs when Tissaia strokes her ass cheeks, admiring her handiwork.

"Good little slut," Tissaia praises her. "I rather like you naked and silent. You’ll stay here on this bed for me so I can watch you, yes?"

"Mmh, yes Mistress. I won't move." With that, Yennefer’s eyes flutter shut. She’s not asleep, not unless she can somehow do so while holding herself up like this, but she is quiet and no longer causing Tissaia headaches.

Granted, she still feels like Yennefer has won this little encounter, but she will take what she can get at this point.


End file.
